


Take Me Home

by gryvon



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rescue, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuki runs afoul of a guest with bad intentions. Jin saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).



Katsuki is distracted. No one blames him, at least as long as his work’s done. It’s no secret that he and Jinnai are vaguely a thing. Well, to be more precise, Katsuki is madly in love with Jin and Jin tolerates him sometimes. His coworkers pity him. He’s fallen into the host trap. Everyone in the industry knows not to fall for a host, but in Katsuki’s defense, he’d fallen for Jin before he’d known that Jin was a host. He’d just... love at first sight seems so cliché. Jin gets under his skin like no one can and he savors the brief times they can be together.

Katsuki’s manager has him on light duty today. Jinnai gets back this evening, and even thought Katsuki knows he won’t likely see Jin for another day or two, he still hopes.

“Last run of the evening,” Iwaki says. He hands Katsuki a wrapped box and a pack of cigarettes. “Room 2314.”

Katsuki can’t help but grin. Jin’s going to be here soon. Would it be too pathetic to wait outside Jin’s room? “Thanks.” He takes the packages and heads to the service elevator.

He’s found that he likes being a page boy. It feels good working here. He likes his coworkers. He’s friendly with most of the hosts. He runs into Seiichi a lot, who humors him with drinks at Touma’s whenever Jin is away... or when Jin is being mean. He’s even caught glimpses of the real owner, though he can’t help but blush every time he sees the owner’s brother.

Katsuki finds himself humming along with the elevator music. He forces himself to stop as soon as he reaches the twenty-third floor. He rolls his shoulders and stands a little straighter, forcing his expression into a polite-but-neutral mask. A portly older man answers the door when Katsuki knocks. He’s wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and Katsuki instantly wants to burn the image from his brain.

“Over there, please.” The man steps aside and points towards the bed.

Katsuki holds back a shudder. The room smells like sex. He pities whatever host had to service this old fart. At least the room’s nice. It’s one of the moderate sized suites, with a small living room and a nice view out over the city. There are two champagne glasses sitting out, suggesting that whatever activities the man has planned for the evening aren’t over yet.

He sets the box and the cigarettes on the bedside table. When he turns around, the man is right behind him, holding out one of the glasses. “Taste this for me. It seems flat.”

Katsuki nods and accepts the glass. It’s odd for their champagne to go flat. They go through enough of it that the bottles never sit for long. Maybe it’d been sitting out a while? He doesn’t think too much on what the man could have been distracted with. He sips at the glass and swirls the champagne around in his mouth. It definitely has an odd flavor to it. He takes another sip. “It’s not flat.” He can taste the bubbles popping on his tongue. “But there’s definitely something off. I’ll have another bottle sent up.”

“Excellent.” There’s something sleazy about the guy’s smile. He doesn’t move out of Katsuki’s path. “Could you unwrap that box for me?”

Katsuki’s lips twitch. It hurts trying to hold a smile. “Of course.” He sets the glass down on the table and neatly unwraps the box. It’s one of the boxes of custom chocolates they make at B&B. He’d been advised never to eat them. He opens the box for the man’s inspection.

The man glances at them and tuts. “They don’t look very good. Try one for me. Make sure they’re not like the champage.”

Katsuki really wants to get out of there. The guy must have the heat cranked up because Katsuki is starting to feel uncomfortably warm in his uniform. He barely resists the urge to tug at his collar. “I’m sorry, sir,” he says in a forced polite tone, “but these are for guests only.”

The man huffs and doesn’t move. “Well, how can I know if they’re any good?”

His lips ache. He’s starting to get dizzy from the heat. He really wants this fat bastard to get out of his way so he can go back to his room and crank the AC. “If they are not to your liking, we can send up another box.”

“Hmph.” The man picks up a piece of chocolate in his fat fingers. “What if those aren’t good either? Here. Eat it.” He shoves the piece at Katsuki’s mouth. Katsuki reflexively opens. It’s that or get chocolate smashed in his face. The man presses a sweaty palm to Katsuki’s mouth until he chews and swallows.

As soon as the man removes his hand, Katsuki gags. He’s never been a big fan of chocolate and whatever liquid they’re filled with is not to his liking.

“See. I told you they were bad.” The man takes the box from Katsuki’s hand and tosses it onto the bed.

The whole room spins. Katsuki’s arm shoots out to steady him against the wall. He feels like he’s going to pass out. It’s not that hot is it? He’s been through the sauna several times and never had this problem. His eyes fall on the champagne glass. Shit. He’s such an idiot.

“I have to go.” All he can think of is getting out of the room. There are cameras in the hall. If they guy tries anything, the security guards will see. He just has to get out.

He tries to squeeze past the large man but he doesn’t move. A meaty hand closes around Katsuki’s arm and yanks him off balance. He bounces on the mattress. The chocolates scatter across the floor.

The man drops his towel. “They have such pretty men here. Everywhere I look, so many pretties.” His hand presses down on Katsuki’s chest. The man leers. “You’re quite pretty, you know.”

Katsuki shakes his head. Jin had warned him about stuff like this – about clients who were out of control. That wasn’t supposed to be an issue for him. He wasn’t a host.

Cool glass presses against his lips, followed by liquid. He tries to turn his head but the hand on his chest moves, forcing him still. It’s more of that champagne. He doesn’t want to drink it. Most of it spills on the bed but some of it ends up in his mouth. It’s too late to matter.

The room spins and time goes strange. He’s not really aware of what happens next. More chocolates are pressed against his lips and his disconnected body doesn’t refuse them. His body is too warm. The air is cool on his bare skin. Someone is touching him. He doesn’t want it. It’s not Jin. At the same time, his body still responds, making him gasp and cry at the same time. Blunt fingers press into him and he closes his eyes with a whimper. He doesn’t want this, but he’s powerless to stop it. He lets his mind drift, floating away from the things that are happening to his body. He doesn’t want to see. He doesn’t want to know.

A voice breaks through the fog and more tears roll down his cheeks. It’s wishful thinking, he knows. His own delusional fantasy to get him through what’s happening.

There’s shouting. A hot weight is pulled off of him, leaving his body achingly empty. He whimpers again. The air is too cold. He hears flesh hit flesh – a punch, followed by a thud. The sheet wraps around him and he’s being lifted. His head lolls to the side, landing on something warm and hard. The smell of Jin’s cologne surrounds him.

After that, he’s floating. Distant voices float past him. Their sound can’t quite reach him.

Then he’s being laid down in a places that feels familiar. It feels safe. He closes his eyes.

He’s not sure how long he’s out for, but when he wakes up the fog has cleared. He can focus now, but it’s like all of his attention is keyed to his body. The sheet feels too rough on his skin. He’s baking inside his own skin and hard, so hard. He gaps and rolls onto his back, moaning as the sheet slides over his dick.

“You’re awake.”

Katsuki turns his head to the side to find Jin sitting in an armchair across the room. He knows this place. He’s in Jin’s quarters. “Jin...” He’s not sure what he’s asking. His body arches helplessly, pleading for him. He needs Jin. He knows it in the core of his being. One hand flops to the side, vaguely in Jin’s direction.

He knows this feeling. He’s been through this before, though not in quite the same way. Damn chocolates. At least this time his hands are free. A blush spreads across his face as he reaches for his dick. He gasps and moans as he touches it. He feels sore and raw. He refuses to think about why.

The bed dips and Katsuki blinks up at Jin. Jin’s dressed down in just a button down and slacks. How long has Jin been watching over him? Is any of this even real?

“It’s real,” Jin says. Katsuki blinks. Had he said that out loud? “Yes,” Jin answers again, a faint smile on his lips. His hand trails over Katsuki’s chest, making Katsuki arch up into the touch. It feels like fireworks exploding against his skin. “He really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

Katsuki closes his eyes and forces that thought away. He can’t... he can’t think about that right now, not when he feels so in need and Jin is right here. “Jin...”

The smile falls from Jin’s lips. His hand pulls away and Katsuki whimpers at the loss of contact. Katsuki’s pumping himself but it’s not enough. He needs more. He needs Jin.

“Please...” Katsuki isn’t fond of begging, but for Jin he will. He’ll throw away all of his pride for Jin. “Please...”

Jin shifts, turning more fully towards Katsuki. “Are you sure? I don’t want... No one should take advantage of you.” There’s something strange in Jin’s expression, something uncommon. Is that... could that be real affection?

Katsuki reaches up with both arms and pulls Jin down towards him. Jin lets him. “Please?” Katsuki begs against Jin’s lips. Jin closes the distance to seal the kiss.

There is no hesitation after that. Jin shucks his clothes and crawls onto the bed, his heavy body fitting on top of Katsuki perfectly. Wet fingers find Katsuki’s entrance and he cries out, voice too loud in the otherwise quiet room. Jin’s fingers are inside of him and it’s perfect. God, Katsuki could get off just from this, just from the way Jin stretches and teases his insides, playing him like the perfect instrument. 

He almost does come from it. He’s so close that he can’t hold himself back as Jin’s lips seal over his cock. He cries out as he orgasms, coming into Jin’s mouth. This is new. So new. Not his first blowjob but the first time Jin... He wants to savor it. He can’t.

Jin’s mouth pulls away. He licks his lips. “It’s going to take more. I’m not sure... how much did he give you?”

Katsuki shakes his head. It doesn’t matter. Jin is here. Jin will take care of him. It’s not like before. He spreads his legs and pulls his knees up. His hands reach for Jin and pull him down on top of Katsuki. It’s all the invitation Jin needs.

Katsuki moans as Jin fills him. He can never get enough of this. No matter how many times they do it, it will never be enough. He wants to have Jin inside of him always, possessing him, owning him. He can feel Jin moving deep inside of him. It feels sharper with his hypersensitive skin, like every cell in his body is trying to become closer to Jin.

Jin’s lips move over Katsuki’s skin. It’s almost reverent in the way Jin kisses him, like he’s worshiping Katsuki’s body. Maybe Jin is exorcising him, casting out the demons left behind by a stranger’s touch. Katsuki likes that idea. He imagines that he’s being cleansed by Jin, that everywhere their bodies touch is a sacred union. He’s never been very religious but he can easily picture Jin as his god. He will forever worship the temple that is Jin’s body.

“You’re thinking too much,” Jin says. His lips brush against the corner of Katsuki’s mouth. It’s so easy to turn his head and fit their mouths together.

“Thinking about you,” Katsuki says.

Jin smiles and rolls his hips. “Have you thought about me much while I was gone?”

Katsuki blushes and nods. The pace of Jin’s hips is almost gentle. Waves of pleasure wash over him, making him shiver with each pull and thrust. Jin is the ocean and Katsuki the shore.

Jin’s lips quirk even more. “Which hand did you use, right or left?”

He feels too embarrassed to admit it. He says it anyways. “Ah... right.” Jin’s hips hitch, thrusting in sharp and Katsuki arches against Jin’s body with a gasp.

“What about down here?” Jin’s hand slides under Katsuki’s ass, gripping his cheek tight and lifting. Katsuki’s head falls back with a loud moan. His legs cross behind Jin’s back and he grips the sheets tight in his fists. Small noises, almost like whines, fall from his lips and he knows he’s close. Jin kisses Katsuki’s shoulder. “Did you touch yourself here?”

He nods.

“Tell me.”

Katsuki whines. It’s so hard to form words. He can’t think with Jin inside of him like this. All he can think about is the way Jin feels.

“Katsuki.”

He moans. Jin’s teeth press into his collarbone, biting lightly. Katsuki’s come splatters between them and for a second the whole room goes white.

Jin’s touch is uncharacteristically gentle as he turns Katsuki over. He pulls two pillows down and shoves them under Katsuki’s hips. Jin’s hands ghost over Katsuki’s ask.

“Tell me, and I’ll give you something nice.”

The arousal isn’t going away. He can’t remember how long it lasted last time. That had been different, though. A different kind of drug. He whimpers and clenches the sheets. “I... I did.”

Jin’s hands grip his cheeks and pull them apart. Cold air blows against his ass and he whimpers again. “How many fingers?”

Jin’s thumbs press against his entrance, resting there but not yet pushing in. He wants more. “Ah... two. Sometimes three. It’s hard... I can’t reach...”

“Here?” Jin asks as his thumbs breech Katsuki’s hole.

“Yes!” Katsuki cries. His hips jerk back against Jin’s hands.

Jin leans past him and grabs a black box from the nightstand. It’s longish, not too wide. Definitely not more chocolates. “I was going to give this to you later, but I think you could use it now.” He doesn’t see what’s in the box, but he feels it as something hard presses against his ass. It’s not Jin. It’s something else.

Katsuki gasps as the object penetrates him. It’s not as good as Jin but it fills him in a different way.

“For when you’re feeling lonely.”

Then there’s a click and Katsuki nearly jumps out of his skin as the thing inside of him – the dildo – starts vibrating. His face presses into the mattress and he moans, loud and wanton, as Jin works the vibrator in and out of him. Katsuki’s knuckles turn red from the force of his grip on the sheets, but it feels like that’s not enough to hold him down, to hold him together.

“You should see how you look right now,” Jin says. “How eagerly you swallow it up. Are you wishing it was me? Are you imagining me inside of you right now?”

“Yes!” God, Katsuki’s going to come apart. He can’t hold it together. It’s too much. Jin’s voice and his touch and that vibration. It feels like it’s reaching into the very core of him.

“So greedy. You just can’t get enough of me, can you?”

Katsuki shakes his head.

“You’re going to come from this, aren’t you? All you need is a little stimulation in your hole and you’re falling apart. Do you want to come for me, Katsuki? Will you be a good boy and come for me?”

He wants to. He’s so close. He just needs... he needs... Jin’s hand closes over his. He pulls Katsuki’s grip from the sheets and twines their fingers together. That’s all it takes. Katsuki screams his release but Jin doesn’t stop, not until he’s milked the last drop out of him.

The toy pulls out and is set aside. Katsuki’s body feels weak, but it’s still keyed up. They’re not done yet. He feels Jin lining up again and a knot of tension releases inside of Katsuki.

Jin takes him apart again and again, until Katsuki’s body finally gives up. It’s okay, though, because when Jin’s done and Katsuki is fully spent, Jin pulls Katsuki into his arms and puts him back together again.

* * *

Bright light wakes Katsuki. He’s confused for a moment because he always keeps his curtains closed but he’s not in his room. He blinks and stares at the sun peeking out over the Tokyo skyline. He’s never seen this view before, not like this. There’s a warm body pressed against his back. Hot breath plays across his neck. He’s never waken up before in Jinnai’s arms. He’s never spent the night in Jin’s room.

He smiles. He can’t help himself. He rests his hand over Jin’s on his chest and closes his eyes. There’s no rush to get up this morning. He’s off today and so is Jin. He falls asleep with a smile on his face. If Jin notices it when they finally get up later, he doesn’t comment. Jin is smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
